In a general wireless communication system, a User Equipment may transmit and receive a data signal to and from a Base Station. In recent years, a coordinated multipoint technology has been proposed to increase transmission and receiving speed of data.
The coordinated multipoint technology is a kind of technology that is capable of enabling a user equipment to transmit and receive data to and from a plurality of base stations. In a case in which a user equipment transmits and receives data to and from a plurality of base stations, transmission and receiving speed of data may be improved as compared with in a case in which a user equipment transmits and receives data to and from a base station.
In a case in which a user equipment transmits and receives data to and from a plurality of base stations based on the coordinated multipoint technology, distances between the base stations and the user equipment may be different from each other. When the user equipment transmits uplink signals to the base stations, it may be difficult to apply uniform timing due to such distance difference.
Therefore, there is a high necessity to newly define timings at which a user equipment transmits uplink data to a plurality of base stations in a wireless communication system to which a coordinated multipoint technology is applied.